Yamis & A Theme Park
by Money100
Summary: I'm still working on the title. The hikaris decide to take their yamis to Domino Amusment Par, where they will film their yamis reactions to the rides they go on, as well as other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm here again! My first yugioh fanfic didn't go so well, so I want to do another one. I watched all the seasons of yugioh, and now I know about the characters. And the abridged characters. So I'm here to try again. Here goes. Oh, and I don't on Yu-Gi-Oh!**

It had been some time since the fuel between Yami and Yugi. Yami did leave for the after life, but wanted to return because he felt lonely. Everyone welcomed him back happily. All except Bakura. He was more then angry at the return of the pharaoh's return. But there was one good think that came with Yami's return that Bakua liked. He got his own body, as well as Yami and Malik, (Malik is the yami in this one). Bakur a didn't mind. The only problem was that the world has gotten a lot more complicated the last time he aS alive. And he had to learn about modern things with help from Ryou. Speaking or Ryou, the term was packing a backpack with towels, swim suits, sun screen, and snacks, as well as other stuff.

"The bloody hell are you doing host?"

Bakura asked as he walked into the living room where Ryou was packing the backpack.

"Good morning Yami. Did you sleep well?"

Ryou asked in his British accent. Bakura grunted and three himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and looking at it, thinking. He found what he was looking for, and pressed the power button for the TV. Ryou shrugged and went upstairs. The phone rang, but Bakura paid no attention.

"Bakura, could you answer that?!"

Ryou asked from upstairs. Bakura sighed. He picked up the phone and answered.

"What do you want?"

He asked rudely as Ryou walked down the stairs. He gasped and ran over to Bakura.

"Bakura!"

He shouted as he grabbed the phone. Bakur a sighed and continued watching his show. Ryou continued to talk. After about five minutes, Ryou hung up.

"Bakura go get dressed. We are leaving soon. "

Bakura blinked.

"Leaving? Where?"

He asked in confusion.

"Surprise."

Ryou said as Bakura dragged him self up the stairs. Ryou smiled. This was going to be great. Bakura dragged himself back downstairs ten minutes later wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm ready."

He said, abounding very bored. Ruou smiled and brushed Bakura's hair down with his hand.

"Now you are ready. Let's go. They are waiting."

"

Who's 'they'?"

Bakura asked. But he got no answer. Ryou grabbed the backpack, and his wallet stuffed his money, and Bakura, then walked out the door. Ryou closed the door, while Bakura looked at the white car in the driveway. Out came Yugi and Marik with their phones on selfie-sticks.

"Hey there!"

Yugi said while smiling and waving. Marik has his phone camera facing him, and speaking to it. When he was done speaking, he turned it around.

"Hello guys, ready?"

Yugi and Marik nodded and the four headed for the car. Malik opened the door and slid towards Yami, who was sitting near the window. Bakura got in, and was about the close the door, when Ryou leaned in, and buckled his seat belt.

"Ryou, what're you doing?"

Bakur a asked.

"Putting your seat belt on. Hi Yami, Malik."

Bakura turned to look at where Yugi was getting in, and sure enough, the Pearson was sitting right on the other side of Malik, with Yugi sitting on his lap.

"Pharah."

"Tomb Robber."

"Please don't fight."

Ryou said as he closed the door. He got in the front passenger seat, and buckled up.

"Ready."

Ryou said, and Marik started the car, and they were on their way, with three very confused yamis in the back seat.

 **Hello guys. Here's the start on my first yugioh story, after I've seen all the seasons. I hope I did good. And let me know if I should continue. Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I don't really have much to say. Even though nobody reviewed, I'm still gonna update this. And maybe you guys will review later. Here's the next chapter. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Marik drove up to the parking lot, and hopped out of the car. Ryou got out the other side, and opened the door to where Bakura was. Marik did the same to Yami. Yugi hopped out and undid Yami's seat belt. Ryou doing the same to Bakura. Malik got out of the car, and walked over to his hikari.

"Marik, where are we?"

Malik asked. Marik just smiled.

"You'll see."

He said before walking off. As they got closer, the yamis began to hear screaming.

"Ryou, do you hear that?people screaming."

Bakura asked. Ryou nodded with a smile.

"Yup, c'mon."

He said while leading his yami to a line.

"Yugi, what's that?"

Yami asked as he pointed to something large in the distance. Yugi smiled.

"Just wait and see."

Yugi said. As they stood on line, the yamis began to get restless. Fortunately, the hikaris were prepared.

"Ryou, I'm bored."

Ryou pulled out his Nintendo DS, and gave it to Bakura. Bakura took the DS, and began playing. The other yamis stood around him to watch.

"Yugi, I'm hungry. We didn't eat."

Yugi smiled.

"Here. I packed some snacks for you."

He said as he game Yami a little bag of crackers.

"Yugi, are you sure this will keep me full till lunch?"

Yugi shook his head.

"No, but we have to eat light. C'mon, the line's moving."

He said while dragging Yami along.

"Yugi, line to where?!"

Yami asked. Where they got to the front, they found Ryou talking with a woman at the ticket booth.

"Six Tickets please."

He asked. The woman handed him the tickets. Ryou thanked the lady, and the group walked on.

"Where should we go t first?"

Marik asked.

"Lets start them out with something small."

Yugi said. Now the yamis were getting annoyed with their hikaris.

"Yugi, what's going on here?"

Yami asked Yugi.

"Well, Ryou, Marik and I decided to take you guys to a theme park "

The yamis looked at their hikaris in confusion.

"Theme Park? Wars that?"

Bakura asked.

"It's a place to have fun. Let's go."

And the group was odd, trying to figure out what rides to go on.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys review soon. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Here's chapter three. Thank you to the two that reviewed on the story. Anyway, let's gg to the story. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

As the himaris looked around, their yamis were thinking about this new word they learned.

"Theme… park. Interesting."

Yami said.

"At least I can torture them. Listen to that sound. They're screaming in pain. For once Ryou, you did something right."

Bakura said happily. Ryou gulped.

"Um Bakura, that's not really pain they're screaming from. It's joy and maybe fear."

Before Bakuea could respond, Yugi pointed out a ride.

"Look, a Round About!"

He pointed out. The hikaris nodded, took out their phones on selfie-sticks, and began walking to the Round About. They got on line and waited for their turn. The binaries made videos on their phones, and The yamis looked around in confusion. When they got to the front, the yamis smiled.

"Yes! Horses!"

Bakura said as he hopped on the horse.

"Hyah!"

Bakura shouted. But the horse didn't move. Ryou laughed as he walked over to Bakura's horse.

"It won't move yet."

He said as he buckled Bakura's seat belt.

"Hold on."

Ryou said. Yugi and Marik did the same with their yamis. Then they got I the horses next to them.

"Marik, what's with the funny looking horses?"

Malik asked.

"They're not real."

Yugi said.

"Then how the bloody hell are they suppose to move?!"

Bakura shouted.

"Wait a few minutes. They'll move soon."

Ryou said calmly. The hikaris faced their phones towards their yamis.

"Say hi Bakura."

Ryou said happily. Bakura just crossed his arms and grunted. Ryou Then faced the phone to others in their group. A few minutes later, the ride started. And the yamis being yamis didn't listen. It was a good thing the ride wasn't too fast, because Bakura fell off. Marik held on to Malik, and Yami grabbed on to the pole. Ryou laughed as Bakura tried to keep his balance on the moving platform.

"Ryou, stop this crazy thing!"

Bakura shouted as he grabbed into his hikari.

"I can't!"

Ryou shouts in happiness. Bakura then made his way to Ryou and held on to him.

"Just stand still and hold on. It'll be over soon."

Ryou said softly. Bakur a nodded and stood still and watch the world go by.

"How do you feel?"

Ryou asked as he pointed the camera towards Bakura. Bakura just stared at Ryou. Yami and Malik laughed. Bakur a growled at them, and then the hikaris laughed. Bakura growled some more before facing forward, and tightening his grip on Ryou's waist.

"Is the ride over? I feel dizzy."

Yami said. Yugi nodded. And sure enough, the ride was over in a few minutes. The hikaris got off their horses, and led their yamis off the ride. When they got off, the hikaris turned the cameras towards their yamis.

"You guys enjoyed that?"

Yugi asked. All the yamis gave out their opinion.

"its… weird."

"Horses never did that back in Egypt."

"Its not normal."

The yamis said.

"Well, if you guys liked that, there are others to try out."

Marik said happily. The yamis looked around.

"Lets go it."

They all said, and the group of six walked on to the next ride.

 **Okay guys. That's it. I hoped you liked it. Oh, and you can give me ideas for what ride they should go on next. Okay bye guys, and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Before we get started, I would like to say happy birthday to one of my favorite characters, Ryou Bakura! Happy Birthday Ryou.**

 **Ryou: Oh, um, thank you Money.**

 **Me: You are welcome.**

 **Bakura: No doubt you will give him a 'birthday present'.**

 **Me: Oh yes, I have one.**

 **Bakura: ryou, you are one lucky boy.**

 **Ryou: Why?**

 **Bakura: Oh you are so innocent.**

 **Me: I am also confused.**

 **Bakura: Just continue.**

 **Me: Okay. Here is the chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The grout continued walking abound, until Yami stopped a ride he thought would be good.

"Yugi, what's that?"

He asked. Yugi looked at what Yami was pointing at.

"Oh that's called a roller coaster."

The yamis looked at Yugi in confusion.

"It's a really face ride, and-"

"Let's do it."

Bakura said. All of them looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

Ryou asked. Bakura nodded.

"Yes."

He said fermly.

"Okay then. Let's go."

And the group walked to the line of the ride. As they stood on line, they began observing the ride. It was blue and red.

"Ryou, what does that say?"

Ryou asked in confusion as he looked at the sgin.

"It says Superman Tomb Robber."

Yami said.

"I didn't ask you."

Bakura said back.

"Well maybe if you bothered to learn the language, you wouldn't have to ask."

"Oh shut your trap, Pharaoh. You're not that great."

"Guys! Stop fighting."

Ryou said as he pulled Bakura away from Yami. They finally made it to the front of the line.

"Are you sure you guys don't have to use the bathroom? It's going to be a crazy ride."

Ryou asked Bakura and Yami while Yugi went to get measured.

"Yugi took me before."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryou. I'll be fine."

Ryou nodded and turned around to face Marik.

"The phones are in place?"

Marik nodded.

"Yes and Malik said the ride oporater will watch our stuff."

Ryou nodded and led Bakura to the ride. Two other temple had grabbed two seats on one side.

"Sit."

Ryou ordered, and Bakura sat on the outer seat.

"Bakura, are you sure you want to sit there? You might get scared."

Bakura laughed.

"Nonsense."

Ryou sighed and sat down. He then pulled the yellow bars over Bakura's head.

"What're you doing?"

The yami asked.

"I have to strap you in. Now put your arms outside the bars. Please."

Bakura nodded and let his arms fall to his side's.

"Um Ryou, are you suppose to do that?"

Bakura asked as Ryou grabbed the strap from between Bakura's legs. Ryou chuckled.

"I have to."

He said as he buckled Bakura in. Then he went to buckle himself in. He then placed the ring under his shirt. Bakyra did the same after being told.

"Hey guys. We're behind you."

Yugi said happilly. Ryou turned his head and smiled.

"Hello there Yugi. Enjoy the ride."

Ryou said. A lady in a blue shirt walked over to them and made sure they were secured.

"Okay enjoy your ride. Please keep arms, legs, and other body parts in the ride at all tomes. And make sure all loose items are secure at all times."

She said as she walked away. A few minutes after the lady walked away, the ride began. Everything was fine, unroll they started to go on the lift hill.

"Yugi, something seems to be wrong with the world, they're getting smaller. Is this right?"

Yugi laughed lightly.

"Its not the world getting smaller, we're getting higher."

"Like with the drugs?"

Yugi shook his head.

"No no. Not with drugs. It's the ride bringing us up. Look."

Yami looked up. And sure enough, they were getting higher.

"Ryou, how exactly to we get down?"

Bakura asked.

"You'll see. Just relax."

Ryou said. Bakura nodded, and looked down.

"Um ryou?"

The roller coaster had reached the top, and was slowly going over. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and closed his eyes. Bakura sighed and allowed Ryou to hold on. Ryou began breathing deeply, and counting.

"3… 2… 1…"

As soon as Ryou said one, the ride went over the lift, and dropped. Ryou screamed loudly. Bakura was squeezing Ryou's hand tightly. Yugi screamed happily as he held his hands in the air. Yami tried everything he could to stop the ride. Malik and Marik were just as happy as they could be. When the ride finally stopped, Yami was freaking out, so Yugi had to have help carrying him off. The person set Yami on the ground. Yugi smiled and took his phone and faced it to Yami.

"Yami, are you okay?"

Yami didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Yami."

Yugi said as he hugged Yami while still laughing. Meanwhile, Marik and Malik jumped off the ride excitedly. Ryou relaxed himself as he took deep breaths. Yes, he was scared, but he knew Bakura was much more terrified. Once he was relaxed, Ryou looked over to his yami, who was sitting limply next to him.

"Oh no. Bakura."

He unbuckled himself, then Bakura, who fell limply in his arms. He carefully gathered up Bakura in his arms and walked off the ride. He lat Bakura on the ground.

"Is he okay?"

Yugi asked as he, Marik and Malik walked over.

"I… I don't know. What about yami?"

Ryou asked as he saw Yami sitting a few feet away.

"A little traumatized and scared, but yeah. He's fine. But what about Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Bakura.

"I don't know. Marik, why don't you take Malik to do something else?"

Marik nodded and the two walked off.

"I'll take Yami for a walk."

Ryou nodded and Yami and Yugi walked off. Ryou looked down and Bakura. He sighed and say next to Bakura, and read a book he had brought. He was so into his book, he didn't notice Bakura waking up, until someone told him.

"Hey! Little Dude from across the street, let me borrow a dolor."

Ryou sighed, and gave the bum a dolor. That bum have been following him ever since he visited Bed-Stuy Brookyn. He moved back to england, then back to Japan. But the bum still followed him. The bum took the dollar.

"And by the way, your brother threw up over the side of the platform."

He said before leaving. Ryou looked over, and sure enough, Bakura was emptying out his insides. Ryou walked over to Bakura and patted the poor yami's back.

"Are you okay?"

He asked gently. When Bakura was done, he turned to Ryou.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?! ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL ME?!"

Bakura shouted at poor Ryou, who stood there and took it. At least he wasn't hitting him. When Bakura was done screaming, Ryou smiled.

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

Ryou asked. Bakura sat down.

"Yeah… it was alright…"

He said.

"What's wrong Bakura?"

Ryou asked as he placed an arm around Bakura's shoulders.

"Don't tell the Pharaih I… You know."

Ryou nodded.

"That stays with me. C'mon, Marik wants us to try another ride."

"Is it like this one?"

Bakura asked as he pointed to the passengers getting on the ride they got off.

"Probably. Let's go and see."

And the two were off for the next ride.

 **Hello everyone! I'm here will the chapter.**

 **Bakura: Are you ready to give Ryou his gift?**

 **Me: Hai. C'mon ryou.**

 **Bakura: Oh this will be good.**

 **Me: *Hands Ryou yen* Happy birthday Ryou. Go out and get what you want. *hugs Ryou***

 **Ryou: Thank you Money. *hugs Money***

 **Bakura: Was that it?**

 **Me: Hai. What were you thinking?**

 **Bakura: Uhh… never mind.**

 **Ryou and Me: *laughs***

 **Me: Okay guys. This is the end of the chapter. Don** 't forget to wish Ryou happy birthday. Bye guys review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. The last chapter was where they were on the Superman ride. This will be the same because I was informed that there are two Superman rides. So in this chapter, they are on the second one. Here we go. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"So you briught us to another of the rides, nice."

Yami said as they stood on line for the next ride.

"Is the Pharaoh scared?"

Bakura said teasingly.

"If you are so brave, you will go on the ride with out Ryou."

Yami said.

"Fine. The same for you."

"And whoever screams for their hikaris first, has to ride again."

"Deal."

Bakura said as that walked into the platform.

"Oh, and Yugi and Ryou aren't going on."

Yami said. Bakura grunted.

"Fine!"

He shouted as he sat on the bench, waiting for Ryou to strap him in.

"Bakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ryou asked as he strapped Bakura in. Bakura nodded.

"Alright."

Ryou said nervously. Yami sat behind him.

"There you go Yami. Enjoy."

Yugi said as he backed away.

"I'm actually nervous."

Yugi said to Ryou.

"I know how you feel Yugi. Bakura acts tough, but I know he's scared."

"Same with Yami. Hey where's Marik and Malik?"

Yugi asked. As to answer his question, Marik and Malik shouted out their names from the front of the ride.

"They love this, don't they?"

Ryou nodded.

"Did you give Bakura your phone?"

Yugi asked. Ryou nodded.

"Yup. Look!"

Ryou said as he pointed to the ride. The yamis looked at their hikaris as the ride leaned them forward so they were laying on their stomachs in the air.

"Ryou, is this what's suppose to happen?!"

Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. Bakura turned his head back to facing the ground. Yami gulped. He hadn't seen what the ride really does.

"Have fun guys!"

Yugi shouted at them. The yamis didn't pay any attention to what the ride actually does. So they were shocked when they noticed that the ride had no tracks. They began rethinking this bet.

"Maybe the hikaris should've come along?"

Yami said. Bakura turned his head as far as he could.

"Ya think?"

Bakura said angrily. He turned back when the ride began bringing them up upwards in a slanted way. Yami and Bakura looked around with fear. And any moment, it looked like that would fall. And sure enough, when they got to the top, they they panicked more when they went over the lift hill. They screamed as they flew upside down, then right side up, went around spirals, and flipped upside down on their backs. They were completely terrified. They prayed to Ra for the ride to stop… No such luck.

"Make it stop!"

Bakura shouted.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Yami screamed. The ride finally stopped, both yamis panted. Marik and Malik smiled and jumped off. Ryou and Yugi walked over to them and unstrapped yamiI and Bakura. The two hugged their hikaris tightly as they cried.

"It's okay Bakura. I'm here."

Ryou said softly.

"Yugi, please don't ever put me on that thing again."

Yami cried. Yugi stroked his back gently.

"That was AWESOME!"

Malik shouted happily. Marik smiled.

"Maybe we should go on something that won't have these two crying."

Marik said as he pointed to the other two yamis. Ryou and Yugi nodded.

"How about we go over to the water park side, and go in one of the pools?"

Ryou suggested. Everyone but Yami and Bakura nodded.

"What's a pool?"

Yami asked.

"You'll see. C'mon, let's go change."

Yugi said as they walked off.

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it's also pretty crappy. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I'm not dead! I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter, the hikaris take their yamis to the pool. Lets see what happens. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The hikaris led their yamis to the watch park section of the theme park. The yamis looked around in fascination.

"That's a water slide. It's really fun."

Yugi said happily as they passed.

"Let's go on it now."

Yami said.

"Not yet Yami. We have to change first."

Marik said.

"Change?"

The yamis said at the same time. The hikaris nodded at the same time.

"C'mon, the changing sheds are this way. "

Ryou said as he led the group to the sheds.

"Here you go Bakura. Put this on." Is

Ryou said as he handed Ryou a pear of dark blue swim trunks. Bakura took it and stared at it.

"Ryou, I'm already wearing shorts under my pants."

Bakura whispers. Ryou laughed.

"You don't have to whisper. Everyone in these sheds where's shorts under their panders. These are swim shorts. I'm gonna stand outside. If you need anything, I'll be here."

Ryou said.

"But what do I do?"

Ryou sighed.

"I'll go first."

Ryou said as he walked in the shed. Five minutes later, he came out wearing baby blue swim shorts, and his white undershirt. Bakura looked at him.

"Just like this, okay?"

Bakura nodded.

"But wait. Isn't it braking the law if I undress in public?"

They heard Yami ask Yugi. Yugi was wearing yellow swim shorts and white undershirt. Yugi shook his head.

"Nope. Here people can't see you undress. Go on Yami. I'm right here."

Yami nodded and took the dark hello swim shorts from Yugi. He came out a few minutes later, wearing the shorts and undershirt. Marik and Malik came out of a shed at the same time. One wore dark red, the other had bright red, both had white undershirts.

"Please tell me you guys didn't… you did, didn't you."

Ryou said in dread.

"Malik wanted to do it. I told him it was a bad idea. But he really wanted to."

"But you had fun, didn't you?"

Malik said. Marik nodded.

"What did they do?"

Yami asked. Ryou sighed.

"They wear their swim shorts under their clothes."

Yami blinked as Ryou went back to the shed Bakura was left in. He found Bakura trying to hold up his shorts.

"I think these are too big."

Ryou walked over to him and tied the string.

"there, better?"

Bakura nodded.

"Okay let's go."

Marik said as he gathered up his things and they all headed it to the pool. When they got their, they put their stuff on three beach chairs.

"Are you ready Yami?"

Yugi asked as he took off his shirt, shoes and socks. Yami nodded, and did what Yugi did. Yugi then put sunblock on Yami.

"Yugi, what're you doing?"

Yami asked as he pulled away.

"I have to put this on you. Or you'll get burned from the sun."

Yami gulped. He had gotten burned from the oven, and that had hurt a lot. So he stood there as Yugi allied sunblock. The others did the same.

"Okay, now we're ready."

Yugi said, and the group began making their way to the pool. Two seconds later, they began running because of the burning ground. They only went ankle deep. Marik went to get them life vests. With help from their hikaris the yamis had their life vests on. ThI hikaris took their yamis by the hand, and led them waist deep in the water. Bakura said something that made everyone laugh.

"Um, I think the sky fell and turned to liquid."

Everyone laughed.

"No Bakura. The sky didn't fall and turned to liquid. That's just the water's color. I don't know why they made it that color."

Ryou said while splashing the water.

"Guys, shouldn't one of us stay with our things to make sure no one steals them?"

Marik said.

"Not to worry. With a little bit of Shadow Magic, our things are saved."

Bakura said while holding up the Millennium Ring. The group smiled and continued on playing in the water. The hokaris led their yamis deeper into the water. When their feet couldn't touch the bottom, the yamis began to panic. Luckily, their hikaris were there, and held onto them.

"Don't worry. The life best will keep you from drowning."

Yugi said as a let Yami go. Yami floated there, completely scared and confused on what to do.

We're going to teach you to swim."

Ryou said as he moved his arms and legs.

"Just do what we do."

Yugi said as he also began moving his limbs. The yamis did the same as their hikaris, will a little more grabbing onto the hikaris then actually swimming. As they were swimming, someone blew a whistle.

"Alright swimmers! We'll be starting up the waves in a few minutes!"

Someone said. The hikaris smiled.

"This is the best part about this pool."

Marik said as he leaned back in the water.

"What's so cool about it?"

Malik asked. The hikaris didn't answer.

"You'll see."

Yugi said with a smile.

"C'mon. If we go deeper, it'll be more fun."

Ryou said. The others nodded. They began swimming with the yamis holding on tightly. A few minutes later, they arrived at the deep end. The water was up to their necks, and there feet were nowhere near the bottom. The yamis let go. To their surprise, they were floating. It was uncomfortable, but they didn't mind. Their hikaris wouldn't let them get hurt, right?

"Ready?"

Marik asked. The other two hikaris nodded.

"3…2…1…"

A huge wave came from where they were. It crashed down on the swimmer. Everyone cheered for joy and excitement. Well, three of the swimmers weren't screaming for joy. They were screaming in fear and horror. They clung to their overly happy hikaris.

"Awesome!"

Marik shouted. The others agreed and cheered. The waves continued for a good few minutes. When they stopped, the hikaris were cheering and laughing.

"That was so fun!"

"It was AWESOME!"

"It was so cool!"

They all said. Someone cleared their throat. The hikaris turned. Three angry yamis were starring at their hikaris with crossed arms and angry faces. They stopped laughing and cheering.

"What in Ra's name was that?"

Yami shouted.

"The waves."

Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"What did you think?"

The yamis looked at their hikaris for a few minutes, then smiled.

"It was exciting."

"Quite different."

"Smashing."

The yamis said. The hikaris smiled.

"So you liked it?"

Yugi asked. The yamis nodded. They continued swimming for sometime, unroll by his stomach growled.

"Guys, let's get something to eat."

Everyone nodded and headed out of the pool, and into the changing rooms. With the hikaris help, the Tamils changed into their regular clothes.

"C'mon guys. I know a place in the pack we could grab a snack."

Marik said as he dragged Malik away from a woman in a two piece bathing suit. The other two yamis stared in wonder. Then…

"Whay's that woman in her underwear?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, they eat and go on another ride. I hoped you enjoys. Review please. Thank you**.


End file.
